wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dolphin (PomegranateTheRainWing854)
this character belonged toUser: PomegranateTheRainWing854Pom, but now belongs to NHickey26 on DeviantArt. You can find Pom's coding format here. 15 Years after DOD | Dolphin| Female | SeaWing | Student }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(135deg, transparent 2px, #00bfff 14px, transparent 26px), #0000ff; background-size: 10px 10px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Creator | PomegranateTheRainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:white" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:white" | Theme Animal | Dolphin |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:white" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:white" | MBTI Personality | ISTJ - A |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(135deg, transparent 2px, #00bfff 14px, transparent 26px), #0000ff; background-size: 10px 10px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Age | 13 "dragon years", hatched 5 years ago. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Gender |Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Orientation |Bi (But prefers females) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Occupation |student (formerly pearl gatherer's apprentice) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Tribe | SeaWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Residence | Jade Mountain (formerly deep palace) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Relatives |Abyss (mother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Allies | Abyss, Fractal, Pomegranate (kind of Creative and the rest of the Silver Winglet) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Enemies | that one dragon who keeps stealing her scrolls (she hopes to one day find out who that is) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Likes |kelp, Fractal, riddles, knowledge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:white" | Dislikes | not knowing the answer, pressure, awkwardness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Powers and abilities | normal SeaWing powers, very smart. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Ships | Fractin (Fractal x Dolphin) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000; color:white" | Quote | "The common misconception about pressure is that it helps dragons. it doesn't." |} |} Biography Dolphin is a SeaWing who attends Jade Mountain in the Silver Winglet. She is friends with Pomegranate the RainWing and has a girlfriend named Fractal the IceWing. Before she attended Jade Mountain, she was the daughter of a palace servant named Abyss. Abyss was a Pearl Gatherer for Queen Coral and allowed Dolphin to come with her while she was pearl gathering. One day while this was happening, Abyss was summoned to a meeting with the queen about something to do with jewelry, Dolphin couldn't hear the full summons because her aquatic skills were not very good at the time. Dolphin was not allowed to come and did not know the way back to the Deep Palace, so Abyss promised to be back for Dolphin in five hours or less, then left with the messenger. Dolphin was not good at hunting for fish and was hungry. She looked below her and saw kelp plants. Having seen other dragons around the Deep palace eating it occasionally, she reasoned that it was edible and swam down to try a piece. She tasted it, and it was wonderful in a way she had never before experienced. She began eating more and more and once Abyss came back for her she was sufficiently satisfied. she still ate fish, of course, but from then on kelp was a great snack for her. ((The answer is "a scavenger")) Personality Dolphin is rational, logical, and intelligent. She is amazing at solving riddles and is known for thinking that knowledge and learning comes first. She is not good at being social, and that is why she gets along with Pomegranate and Fractal. They bond over social awkwardness. Dolphin is more emotional than Fractal. ((The answer is "a scavenger")) Appearance Her scales are a blueish-turquoise color with bright blue underscales and light turquoise light-up scales/membranes/webs. She wears a pearl bracelet on her left foreleg and a necklace with a pearl pendant with stripes on it. She has unusually large back spines. She is long and loosely built. Relationships Fractal: 'Fractal is her girlfriend. They investigate and study together. Fractal sometimes makes riddles for Dolphin to answer, and vice versa. 'Pomegranate: 'Dolphin, Fractal, and Pomegranate are kind of in a "gang' together. It is not a polymorus relationship, despite them all being females attracted to females. Dolphin is amazed at how not-awkward it manages to be. 'Creative: They kind of know each other through Pomegranate, but they're not what you would call friends. Appears In Jade Mountain, Hogwarts Edition Group Discussion Class PomegranateTheRainWing854's Silver Winglet (and Other Students of Jade Mountain) Abilities Normal SeaWing ablilities Trivia * It is unknown who Dolphin's father is * Dolphin's mother (and, by extension, Dolphin) may have distant NightWing hybrid ancestry, however, it is too distant do make any difference. The reason for this hypothesis is because the color of Abyss's scales is darker than normal SeaWings's scales. * Dolphin's father, whoever he is, may have had distant IceWing ancestry. Gallery Dolphin's Necklace.png|The necklace that Dolphin wears by me DolphinHeadshotByPom.png|Cringy Headshot by me SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Dolphin_By_Resa.png|By Resa the Stormtrooper, thanks so much!!!!!! DolphinRefByPomForPom.png|Ref by me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Dragonets